divinationfandomcom-20200213-history
Witchcraft
Witches and Warlocks used to be the leading supporting group of the Humans. Witches/Warlocks gained their power through Nature, and their magic was rooted in life. The language witches/Warlocks spoke in was at the time, their language which today is Modern Latin. They're many different types of Magic used in Divination. Using Magic in Divination is described as exhaling energy out of your body like Gasoline from a Car. Magic is also described in Divination as if pushing yourself isn't good; that if you push too hard, the magic will push back, resulting in pain and other physical side effects. When a Witch or Warlock uses its power, their hands are covered in their magic aura mystical energy. '''Nature Magic(draws power from nature): '''Nature magic, also known as Traditional Magic and Origin Magic, is the first magic that was created from Nature; used by philosophers. Nature Magic mostly draws power from plant life, Celestial Events, and herbs. Nature Magic also is stronger when the witch or Warlock perform witchcraft in Nature. Nature Magic Aura is usually green. '''Black Magic(Draws power from darkness): '''Black Magic, also known as Dark Magic and Umbra Magic, is the second form of magic that came into the world from the dark places of Nature that no one knew existed. Black Magic mainly draws its power from Dark areas and shadows. They also draw their power from the moon. Black magic is also stronger when the Witch or Warlock performs its witchcraft at night. Black Magic's aura is usually dark green. '''Hellfire Magic(Draws power from Hellfire): '''Hellfire Magic, also known as Devil's Magic, or Black Fire Magic, is a form of Magic that only Lucifer and those Lucifer bestowed the power on, can use, that draws power from Hellfire itself. Hellfire Magic is the most powerful form of Magic in Divination. Hellfire magic is more powerful when performed in Hell. Its aura is a deep shade of red. '''Spirit Magic(Draws power from spirits): '''Spirit Magic, also known as Ghost Magic, or Transparency, is a form of Magic that only Spirits possess. Spirit Magic is a very powerful form of Magic that can only be tapped into by the Dead witches. When a witch is resurrected also, they remain to keep Spirit Magic, but its weakened in life. Spirit Magic is more powerful in the Ethos Psyche. Spirit Magic's Aura is described as a transparent energy. '''Necromancy(Draws power from the dead): '''Necromancy, also known as Dead Magic, or Dark Spirit Magic, is a form of magic that the living uses to draw power from death and death filled area. Necromancy has the most powerful resurrection spells. Necromancy is believed to be similar to Spirit Magic. Necromancy spells are most powerful in places where Death has happened, or where Death is, such as a cemetery. Necromancy aura is black. Magic in Divination is stronger performed when two witches have the ability to 'share' their energy called '''Bending. '''Magic is also stronger performed when apart of a coven, in which witches and warlocks link their magic together. Even though each magic as a different set of powers and forms, each witch has the powers listed below. '''Geokinesis: '''Witches can shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. '''Hydrokinesis: '''Witches can shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. '''Pyrokinesis: '''Witches can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. '''Aerokinesis: '''Witches can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. '''Telekinesis: '''Witches can move objects with their mind. '''Psychic Attacks: '''Witches can release psychic energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Here is a list of witches in Divination. *